1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a case, and more particularly to a hinge edge frame arrangement for a case, wherein a first edge frame and a second edge frame are extended from a utility edge of a displaying surface of the case for detachably clipping an object on the displaying surface.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional case usually comprises a case body defining a receiving cavity, and a case cover pivotally mounted on the case body to selectively enclose the receiving cavity for secure storage of personal belongings in the receiving cavity. Very often, the conventional case further comprises a lock unit operatively coupled on the case body and the corresponding position of the case cover for selectively locking up the case cover with respect to the case body.
Very often, people who use this kind of conventional case need to carry it from one place to another. For example, they may use it for business purpose, so that they will put all the documents into the receiving cavity and retrieve any of them therefrom whenever necessary. A typical scenario is that the user needs to take out some documents from the receiving cavity for writing down some information or actually creating some formal documents. The user may need to issue hand-written invoices to customers or create temporary contracts with his or her clients. Where such scenario occurs, the user needs rigid support for him to write clearly on the documents which he has taken away from the receiving cavity.
An obvious rigid support is the outer hard cover of the case. The user may simply lay down his or her case and put the required documents on top of an outer surface of the case. A major disadvantage of such a practice is that since the user will only use this method when other rigid support (such as a table) is not available, it is very likely that the user is in outdoor environment. As a result, the user will have to hold the document carefully so as to prevent accidental loss of any of them. For example, when the user is writing in a windy environment, he or she has to prevent the documents from being blown away from the outer surface of the case. It is extremely inconvenient for the user to put an additional paper weight on the documents while he or she is writing, for the very reason why the user puts the documents on top of the outer surface of the case is that simply of convenience.